Consulting a Timelord's Companion
by LaytonInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: After there's trouble in the TARDIS, The Doctor sends Amy to an old friend of his to be looked after, Sherlock Holmes.   Rated 'T' just incase for future language  Reviews   Helpful comments would be wonderful!


**Hello all, this is my first fic published here, so I hope you like it.**  
><strong>Sorry if it's a bit fast moving, I'm never very good at starting stories.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just like to play around with them<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tag, you're it!"<br>"Wha- Bu- No! That's not fair, I was tying my laces!"  
>"So? You didn't call a time out, so you're it, Rory"<br>"But Amelia, I hate running. Can't we play something else now?"  
>"Hm… nope!"<br>"Oh… hey, Amelia, where are y- Amelia! Amelia!"_

"Amelia! Oi! Amelia Pond, get up!"  
>Amy slowly opened her eyes, and grunted. She didn't want to get up, it was too early- well, it probably was anyway. Reluctantly, Amy sat up, her head almost touching the ceiling of the TARDIS, due to the fact that she slept on the top bunk (not even begging would convince the Doctor to let her have a normal bed).<br>"Hey, Rory, get up…Rory?" Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Amy dropped down to the floor and turned to look at the bottom bunk- empty. It had been empty for the past few months, after Rory had..gone. Yet, every morning, Amy still called his name, in hope that his death had just been a nightmare of hers- but it hadn't. Rory had died, and he wasn't coming back, not this time."

"AMELIA POND- AMY! Are you up yet? I need a bit of help!"  
>"I'm coming" Amy screamed down the corridor, as she slipped on a baggy shirt over her pyjamas- <em>one of Rory's old shirts, the checked one he wore when they went to America…<em> Amy quickly shook her head to rid them of memories, and slowly started to make her way to the control room.

A few minutes later, Amy walked into a room filled with blue and red flashing lights.  
>"Doctor! Doctor, what's happening, what's wrong?"<br>"Ah, Amy, right, yes well- I..don't know. Well, that's a lie, of course I know, I know everything about my TARDIS, well not everything…"  
>"Doctor!"<br>"Hm? Oh right, yes well, something's happened. To be more exact, the core circulator has blown a fuse, which means that the stabilisers broke, which means that- well, we are probably going to crash. But, have no fear, the Doctor's here!"  
>Catching a glimpse of the Doctor out of the corner of her eye, Amy noticed that he looked stressed- his hair stuck up more than usual, and his bowtie was loose and hung round his neck at an angle. Yet, he sounded so calm. She'd known this man half her life, but she still hadn't worked out how he managed to sound calm when he's obviously not.<br>"Hey, are you listening to me?". The Doctor wondered if he sounded calm, but he knew that even if he did sound calm, Amelia would know that he wasn't. The other thing he knew for certain, was that he needed to get her out of here- if worse came to the worse and the TARDIS did crash, he could regenerate, she couldn't.  
>"Right.. Amelia, I'm transporting you somewhere, somewhere far away from the TARDIS, somewhere safe. I'm sorry, I don't know how long it'll take, seeing as I may have to go through the time stream. I'm sending you to a friend of mine's…"<br>Amy just turned off after that- she couldn't believe it. Two men she loved dearly leaving her, within the space of only a few months. She didn't want to leave The Doctor, she didn't care if they crashed, she just wanted to stay with him- but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Suddenly, a flash of bright, blinding light filled the control room, and the last thing Amy heard her raggedy doctor say was "I'm sorry, Pond…"

Sherlock Holmes was quietly plucking away at the G string on his violin, whilst looking out the window of 221b Baker Street. It had been quiet since John had left for India- six months he said he was going to be away. Six. Months. What was Sherlock supposed to do for six months? Sit at home and wait to see if Lestrade brings him a case worth taking on, perhaps inject himself with some kind of illness, and see how long it takes his immune system to get over it.  
>A knock on the door took him away from his thoughts.<br>"Mrs Hudson! Door"  
>The knocking continued<br>"Mrs Hudson! The door!"  
>Finally, Sherlock grudgingly put down his violin, walked down the stairs and opened the door. On the doorstep, stood a young woman, with fiery ginger hair and…who was still in her pyjamas. The woman's eyes opened widely as the door swung open, and she took a step back. The two people stared at each other for a moment, until the consulting detective coughed and started to speak<br>"Excuse me, but who are y-"  
>"Amy. Amy Pond- friend of the Doctor's. He said I could stay with you for a while…"<p> 


End file.
